


A Darker World

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Possession, Darkness, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Foe Yay, M/M, POV First Person, Religious Guilt, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: The creature living in Halley's body wants to repay Flamsteed again, very thoroughly.





	A Darker World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Onnastik who betaread me and helped me so much with 18th century language and customs!

I won't commit it to paper. My friends don't deserve to be burdened with the relation of this infamy; and I myself am horrified as I consider how the ignominy of it would taint their thoughts of me. Still less would I write it in my journals, as my dear Margaret reads them. We share all before God, by the holy bonds of marriage.

I will keep this matter for myself and for God, and swear to my innocence in it, for I was the victim. In front of the tribunal, I will admit the murder, but please, I pray that what happened next not be counted against me.

My Raimer, who had died by my hand and come back to punish me for my failings, gazed upon me with eager smiles. I had always hated him, I hated him still! But the terror he inspired in me was stronger, and far from dogging his steps as I once had, I fled at the sight of his terrible, dark eyes.

Likewise I avoided the Royal Society by night, for fear I might meet him. Perhaps it was a sweet illusion, the idea that the sun in the heavens would protect me from him! Though forasmuch as these sad events happened to me, I might have been right.

It was at the coffee-house that Raimer caught up with me. My blood boiled at the sight of him, then went cold when he claimed a seat at my table. He had in his hand a dish that must have held coffee, though he can't have had time to buy it. I swear the coffee was darker than the deepest night.

I stood up, but did not proffer my hand; the time for courtesy had long passed with him. 

"I have not yet thanked you properly for freeing me," he told me in a cheerful yet ominous voice, and then all at once every light in the coffee-house went out.

For a moment I hoped that someone would light fresh candles. But then I realized that I heard no sound of busy staff or complaining patrons. The silence was broken only by Raimer's breathing, that I knew first hand to be cursed and unnatural. It took me a few more seconds to realize that I had been close to the window, and it had been a clear night. But the moon, and the stars I had studied so closely, had abandoned me to the mercy of my enemy.

My Raimer's hands seized my wrists, and I hated it, but not as much as I despised his lips on mine. I couldn't see, but I remembered that dark fluid at the corner of his mouth, and I knew that it was not saliva that dripped from his mouth into mine. I attempted to scream, but it only allowed him deeper access into my throat.

"Please," I tried to plead when he deigned to offer me some respite. I remembered how he had drowned in that dark liquid, how something else had returned, and I was utterly dismayed as I imagined myself likewise dying and being reborn as this awful, pagan monster-thing, denied the heavens. It was not death I feared, I swear, but a worse fate. 

It was that fear, I'm certain of it, that suppressed all the other feelings that should have assailed me. No shame I felt at having another man's lips upon mine, and even as I begged him to stop, I had no fear of being heard and discovered. I did not think about Margaret, I didn't even pray, and I have no doubt the deep darkness around us was drowning my natural feelings, save the all-encompassing terror that gnawed at my innards.

"What are you begging for?" he asked, and at the same time he was opening my breeches and touching my thighs through my underdrawers. I could have asked him to stop, still more to never kiss me again, as he was offering me a heedful ear, but at the same time I was wary of laying myself open to his wrath, so I instead asked him to speak to me.

His hand violated me in the dirtiest way, that no man should practice even on himself. I gasped in horror and then, as my anatomy betrayed me, in shameful pleasure. As I had asked, he was pouring words into my ears. I don't know how to describe it. It was Halley's voice, of course, but it wasn't. It thanked me again and again. It whispered horrors that I cannot clearly remember, that went against God, but the most terrible thing is how tender they were. _The Dark loves you_ , I remember. He called me master of the stars, as if I could extinguish their lights as easily as I had counted and catalogued them.

Raimer didn't even permit me the dignity of pain. His hand sowed sin inside my abused flesh, and dark bliss overcame me, bringing tears into my eyes, which he licked. Even in total obscurity I could feel the darkness of his saliva against the skin of my eyelids, and I was afraid I would never see again.

But the day has come again. My tormentor had seemingly vanished. I can see the sun and feel the light. Yet they don't shine like they used to. Perhaps the world has already begun to fall into obscurity. Perhaps I have.


End file.
